


Sick Baby

by ChiisaChan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Sick!Changkyun, Sickfic, Whipped!Kihyun, changki rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiisaChan/pseuds/ChiisaChan
Summary: Changkyun is sick, so Kihyun has to take care of his poor little koala-like baby.Although he isn't exactly HIS.At least not yet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I've badly craved a fic where Kihyun calls Changkyun his baby. And I was sick when I started writing this.
> 
> Here you have the outcome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Thank you for coming! I hope you had a nice time here,” Kihyun bid his last guest goodbye as he finished the second exhibition of his photographs. He happily high-fived with some of the staff while one had the idea to get some drinks to clink glasses and celebrate. 

They talked for a little while about how successful it was, how amazed the visitors were and how wonderful the arrangement of the photographs was. Everyone was proud of their work and Kihyun couldn't be happier. 

When they were done, he decided to take a quick look at his phone before he would help them to clean up. He wanted to tell his friends - and maybe one special person - about how good it was and that he would come home soon. The exhibition lasted for three days and he stayed at his cousin's house during that time because it was closer. 

When he looked at his phone, he saw that he had three missed calls from Jooheon and a message that asked him when he was done with work. 

It was weird because they just talked the previous evening. What could have suddenly been so urgent that Jooheon tried to get him on the phone so desperately?

And then a bad feeling grasped Kihyun, causing him to decide against a text and for a call. What if something seriously bad happened or if someone is hurt? What if...if something happened to his Changkyunnie? 

Supporting the arm that held his phone against his ear with the other one that rested around his waist, he impatiently waited for his call to be answered, counting every second, while his feet nervously and repeatedly tapped the ground. 

When the call got accepted he talked first, "Hey Jooheon. You called me? Is something wrong?"

"Hey, are you done with work, hyung?" Of course he wouldn't come out with the reason right away.

Kihyun glanced around the room, at the people who had already started to take down his photos and answered, "Almost, why?"

"Almost? Is there much left?" Jooheon asked and Kihyun clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

"Just tell me why you called Jooheon."

The younger hesiated a little as if he's trying Kihyun´s patience, but then sighed defeated and finally answered, "It's because of Changkyun." 

As if a bucket filled with cold water had been poured on him, worry instantly washed over Kihyun. Of course. Damn, of course his worst apprehension just had to become true! 

"Do I have to worm everything out of you? Spit it out, what's wrong with Changkyun?" he unintentionally growled.

"He's terribly sick since he woke up yesterday. It was really bad this morning, but I think he's slowly getting better-”

"Since yesterday? And you're telling me now? Not when we were talking yesterday? Are you serious?" Kihyun couldn't believe what he heard. His little baby was sick and nobody told him?

"He told us not to call you unless you're done with your project," Jooheon tried to defend himself, but it didn't help at all. The opposite was the case.

"And you're listening to a sick baby talking nonsense?" Kihyun almost shouted in the phone, the people around him turning to look at him, startled from the sudden outburst but he didn't care. 

With his free hand he quickly started to gather his belongings when he heard the younger apologize, "I'm sorry hyung."

Kihyun huffed, recognizing the guilt in Jooheon´s voice but decided not to mind it. "You better be. I will grab my things and come home asap." 

Kihyun ended the call and stuffed the phone in his pocket, quickly grabbing all his things and searched for his manager to tell him he was leaving.

He felt kind of sorry for the hard working staff that he couldn't help them any further, but his little baby was feeling miserable, so he just had to go. His manager could relay his apology. 

  


-

  


Thanks to the fact that the studio they used was at the other end of the city and the streets were crowded as hell, it took him almost two hours to arrive at their dorm. He paid the taxi driver and rushed inside the building, pushed the doorbell while he walked past the front door so he wouldn't need to search for his keys when he was in front of their dorm door. 

When he reached it, Jooheon already held it open and greeted him, but Kihyun wasn't exactly in the mood too kindly greet back. So he just walked past and bent down to take his shoes off when he was in their entrance. 

Jooheon, who probably felt kind of guilty, closed the door and waited behind the older, bit his bottom lip as Kihyun could see from his peripheral vision, until he began talking. ”Hyung, I'm sorry I-”

"Shut up. Where is my baby?" Kihyun broke off the other´s apology as he had finally placed his sneakers in their shoe rack. 

Yeah, maybe he was a little bit too harsh on his dongsaeng, but he was seriously angry at him. They talked for about twenty minutes the previous day and not a single word was mentioned of Changkyun´s sickness. 

Friggin´ unbelievable.

"On the couch in the living room," Jooheon quickly answered and Kihyun instantly rushed in the said direction. He didn't even take the time to take off his jacket.

When he entered the room and spotted Changkyun kneeling with closed eyes on the ground beside the couch, as if he just fell down, his legs entangled in the blankets and his arms searching for support on the lower part of the couch and the coffee table in front of it, it almost broke his heart. His baby looked so, so fragile and hurt and...fuck it.

"Changkyunnie!" Kihyun yelped, quickly walked around the couch and landed on his knees in front of Changkyun, sat down at his calves as his arms reached out for the youngers cheeks. Changkyun opened his eyes to look at him but only for about two seconds before he leaned forward and let his upper body fall down on Kihyun´s lap, nuzzling his head against his hyung´s stomach and encircled his hips with his arms.

In the progress, Kihyun´s hands slid from Changkyuns cheeks to the back of his head, and he caressed it softly while he frowned deeply at his baby. A deathly pallor and dark under-eye circles were imprinted on the younger´s face and something heavy tugged on Kihyun´s heart. 

Even though, the first question that came through his lips was, "What are you doing here on the ground?"

"I heard you and wanted to greet you,” Changkyun answered, or rather whispered with his raspy voice and Kihyun´s frown softened as he heard those words. 

His heart melted a little and maybe he mentally squealed. He honestly needed to hold himself back from the wish to squeeze the cute baby in his arms. 

Instead, he began to stroke Changkyun´s back with one hand and just then noticed how wet it was. He placed his hand flat on the younger´s back and confirmed his assumption that Changkyun was completely drenched in sweat.

His head spun around to Minhyuk and Jooheon who in the meantime had joined them and leaned with their crossed arms against the couch´s backrest. 

“Does he have a fever?” 

Minhyuk shook his head. “He had one but it should've gone by now.”

“It should? Are you kidding me? You didn't check it?” he asked in bewilderment, staring at the two with his most deadly glare.

“The thermometer is on the table,” Jooheon hurriedly said and pointed at it. Kihyun followed the direction he pointed at and found it, before stretching to grab it and bent slightly down to whisper to Changkyun, “Hey, don't be afraid okay? It may get a little bit cold.”

Thankfully the collar of Changkyun´s hoodie wasn't that tight, so Kihyun could easily reach the younger´s armpit through it and shoved the thermometer to the right position. Changkyun flinched, the cold object against his skin probably felt painful thanks to the cold-sensitivity the sickness created and Kihyun almost pulled back. But he needed to know the condition of his baby.

They all waited in silence until they heard the familiar buzz from the thermometer and Kihyun quickly pulled it out to have a look at it. He sighed in relief when it showed him that Changkyun´s temperature was only slightly heightened. Almost not worth the mention. 

“His temperature is almost back to normal. So I think we don't need to worry about that at least for now." Jooheon and Minhyuk nodded and hummed in agreement. 

But still, they couldn't stay there like that.

"Changkyun, we should go to the bathroom, get you out of these clothes and wash you, so can you please stand up?" Kihyun whispered in his softest voice while he caressed Changkyun´s back again. 

Unfortunately, the younger refused to listen. Instead he shook his head lightly, probably too weak for any bigger movements, and mumbled an scarcely audible, "Good here."

Kihyun sighed helplessly, not content with that response but also not able to get mad at all. Changkyun was so incredibly cute and clingy when he was sick, just like a little koala bear and Kihyun loved that so much. If possible, he wanted to linger a little bit longer in that moment, but sadly they seriously needed to get Changkyun out of those wet clothes. 

So he tried again, "Come on Kyunnie, it will be good for you." 

This time though the younger didn't respond in any way. 

"Maybe he's too weak to walk there? We had to help him to get to the toilet earlier," Minhyuk mentioned and Kihyun raised one brow in bewilderment, before the frown came back and he began to weight his options. 

What could he do to help his little baby? 

While he tried to concentrate and find a solution, he got distracted from the sound of someone entering their dorm. "Who is it?"

"Wonho," Jooheon answered after a quick peak around the corner and it made an idea click in Kihyun´s head.

"Tell him to come here," he requested then.

Wonho did more than a good job in proving that he could pick each of them up easily in the last episode of Idol Room. 

His attention went back to Changkyun while he waited, who tried to shuffle a little bit closer to the older and rubbed his cheek against the thigh underneath him. Kihyun couldn't stop the delighted chuckle that left his lips. God, how badly he wanted to kiss the lights out of that adorable koala.

Completely lost in that moment of affection, he almost didn't notice when Wonho came in and stopped at Changkyun´s feet, until he spoke and asked, "Hey, how is he?"

Being pulled out of his pink bubble Kihyun looked up at him a little bit startled, but quickly managed to compose himself and answered, "I'm not sure. Can you help me and bring him to the bathroom? He can’t or doesn't want to stand up and I can't lift him up from this position."

Wonho nodded, pulled the coffee table slightly back to get better access and disentangled Changkyun´s legs from the blankets. With one arm under the younger´s thighs and the other under his ribs, Wonho lifted him up easily. 

Changkyun finally opened his eyes in the process and tried to grab Kihyun to hold onto him but he was too weak and because of the awkward position he was in, he was forced to turn his upper body to face Wonho as soon as he was up. And he whimpered. God, could that boy get any more adorable?

Kihyun saw how Changkyun reached out to him and quickly stood up to grab his hand, smiling brightly at the cuteness when Wonho asked something that caused a cold shiver to run down his spine. "Should I take a bath with him? I need it anyway since I'm coming right from the gym."

The idea actually wasn't that absurd and with 7 guys living under one roof being together almost 24/7, they were almost used to seeing the others naked from time to time. So why not let them take a bath together when one of them is obviously too weak to do it by himself?

Well, taking a bath together and washing the other one was something way more intimate as to walking past one who has no clothes on. 

The problem was, even though Kihyun called their maknae his baby, he wasn't really his. They were close, really close, almost as close as a couple, but until now there wasn't any confession said and in front of the others, Kihyun insisted that their relationship was like the one of a mom and her son, just like the fans always said. He insisted on it when the other members asked him, kept the truth about him being absolutely whipped and in love with the younger as a secret to himself.

So right now he had no reason, no right to say no to Wonho´s suggestion, except that he was too jealous to let Changkyun and Wonho do that. But how could he say that without exposing himself? His mouth refused to open and agree to that either, so he just stood there, staring blankly at the two boys in front of him. 

Kihyun saw how Wonho raised one brow in question, obviously because of the lack of response from him, and also felt the curious glances from Jooheon and Minhyuk on his back, but he still couldn't formulate an answer. He was simply too selfish for it. 

Thankfully, Changkyun interfered and mumbled a short and tired, “Want to bath with Kihyun hyung.”

For a small moment, Kihyun´s eyes widened in surprise, until a faint blush painted his cheeks and he pressed his lips together to prevent the appearance of a probably idiotic smile. He wasn't completely successful, the corners of his lips still lifted a tiny bit.

Wonho just smirked knowingly at that. “Alright, I will bring him into the bathroom and run a bath for him. Will you come with me?” He asked Kihyun. 

Kihyun nodded eagerly, squeezed Changkyuns hand and answered “I will check something quickly and then come after you asap.”

As soon as Wonho stepped aside to leave the room, causing Changkyun´s hand to get pulled out of the olders grasp, he whined again and Kihyun chuckled fondly while his heart was about to explode of happiness. 

Maybe it was just Kihyun´s imagination, but Changkyun´s attachment to him, paired with his words, almost felt like a confession to him and he ended up standing in the middle of the room like an idiot, smiling at his hand until Jooheon cleared his throat to pull him out of his daydreams. 

“Ah, yes,” he said while an embarrassed blush tinted his cheeks before he finally shrugged his jacket off onto the couch and walked towards the kitchen. The other two followed him after he motioned at them to do so. 

Minhyuk sat down on the kitchen counter and Jooheon leaned against the door frame when Kihyun began to check fridge and cabinets for their content. “Tell me what exactly happened,” he demanded and Minhyuk answered him. 

“It's a typical gastric flu. He woke up with stomach cramps and had to run to the toilet often. The fever came in the evening and he also vomited a few times. A headache followed and then, well, you see how it is now.”

Damn, that really sounded like his poor baby had to go through a lot. And the worst: All the while he couldn't be there for him because nobody told him! The others could call themselves lucky that Changkyun just gave him enough happiness to not get angry again.

“Have you given him some medicine?” was Kihyun's next question and Minhyuk nodded, “Painkillers and something against nausea.”

“Good.” 

At least they didn't turn out to be completely useless. Still, he sighed annoyed when he had finished his inspection and ended up complaining anyway, “Seriously, why is everything empty? I was gone for three days. Weren't you guys able to do some grocery shopping?”

“You know we just order food when you're gone,” Jooheon answered this time and Kihyun shook his head in disbelief. How did they manage to live without him before? Oh, right - parents. With a sigh he grabbed pen and a notepad and began to scribble down a grocery list. 

“When was the last time he ate something?” he asked while doing so. 

They grimaced while they tried to remember and Minhyuk hesitantly mumbled, “I think… maybe.. ehm...was it yesterday evening? Before he started to vomit? Or the evening before?”

Shocked, Kihyun looked up from his list to glare at Minhyuk, fuming at how Jooheon confirmed that it was the day before yesterday and then couldn't stop his outburst anymore, “Seriously? No wonder that he's so weak! Where should his body get the energy to recover from when he doesn't eat?!”

“What were we supposed to do when it looked like his stomach abandoned everything?” Jooheon asked in return, his expression slightly scared and confused. 

Kihyun huffed, deciding to finish his list first and then walked towards Jooheon, grabbing his wrist to pull it up and placed the notepad in his palm, “You should have called me! Or at least you could have bought these things and feed him with that! With force if necessary!”

Jooheon eyed the list with a frown while Kihyun sighed, took a step back and pulled his phone out. He started to search for something while he glared at it and told the two, “Go. Buy what I wrote down and when you're back, Minhyuk, I want you to cook something for Changkyun. I will send you the recipe.”

“Yeah okay,” Minhyuk agreed meekly and slid down the counter, walking past Kihyun and left together with Jooheon.

Seriously, why had Changkyun gotten sick when he wasn't, - wait! He didn't have anything to eat since the day before yesterday? In other words they gave him medicine on an empty stomach?!

Kihyun ruffled his hair in exasperation. God, they really were useless without him. Or rather helpless? It's not exactly their fault when they don't know how to take care of someone else, right? He sighed again, defeated.

Well, he will tell them later. There are more important things right now. So he devoted himself back to his phone and his search. It took him a little bit to find a recipe that sounded good to him and easy enough for the others to cook. He finally did when Wonho came back. “Kyunnie is waiting for you, Kihyun.”

The angry frown that had imprinted itself on his features disappeared and an ecstatic smile appeared as he remembered the cute behavior of his sick koala. 

“Yeah, thanks,” he replied, laid his phone down at the counter after he had sent the recipe and walked out to go to the bathroom.

“Make sure to take good care of him,” Wonho cat-called and Kihyun gave a confident, “Of course!” back. If there was someone able to take good care of his baby, then it definitely was him.

“And don't forget that he's infectious~” he heard Wonho sing-song from the kitchen. 

“You know I never get sick,” Kihyun answered proudly, before he noticed why they talked about infectiousness. When the reason hit him, he blushed deeply and his heart started to beat faster while he shook his head and scolded himself. 

“God, Kihyun! He's sick! Nothing will happen inside there! How can you think about something like that now?!” He whispered to himself, for nobody audible. 

As he stood in front of their bath, his hand on the door handle, he waited for a moment to take a deep breath and calm his frantic heart before he opened the door and stepped inside.


	2. Bathtub Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun thought he would have to wash his baby, yes, but to actually sit in there together with him? The very thought of it alone brought a blush to his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly im not yet fluent in englisch, so please excuse my mistakes~

Kihyun's heart made a somersault when his eyes catched Changkyun, head propped on the edge of the bathtub, arms dangling overhead and eyes closed. 

The sight alone filled him with so much warmth that he even almost coed at the younger and he felt himself smile from ear to ear. 

But when he closed the door, approached the bathtub and got to see more and more with each step, it faded. The nervousness came and made him bite his lower lip instead. 

After all, his crush - wait, you couldn't call that a crush anymore. The person he was in love with for such a long time already, was naked right in front of him. Sitting there so carefree and vulnerable. How could he not get flustered?

He averted his eyes for a second, gulped down his nervousness together with any possible inappropriate thoughts and squatted down right in front of Changkyun. With his arms resting on his tights, he smiled fondly at the one in front of him. 

"Hey Kyun," Kihyun said in a tone so soft it even surprised himself.

Changkyuns eyelids looked so heavy when he forced them open, just for a short moment though, before they fell shut again. But the corners of his lips apparently weren't too hard to move, since they lifted slightly. 

"Hey," He answered in a whisper as he reached out to Kihyun, who gladly took Changkyuns hands in his and entangled their fingers.

"How are you?" Kihyun asked since it finally looked as if his baby was willing to talk.

"Lonely," Changkyun mumbled and tugged weakly at the olders hands when he added, "Come inside here."

That...wasn't exactly what Kihyun had expected when he said he would bath with the younger, so his eyes widened in surprise. He thought he would have to wash his baby, yes, but to actually sit in there together with him? The very thought of it alone brought a blush to his cheeks. 

"I-Inside t-there?" he asked to make sure he understood the younger right, unwillingly stumbling on his own words.

Would he be able to hold his feelings back inside there? In that position? Skin to skin? To hold back his natural given craving to- 

"I can't wash you properly when I'm inside there," he broke his own thoughts off in the hope Changkyun would just accept that excuse. 

Of course the heavens weren't on his side.

Changkyun's smile dropped and a pout appeared, followed by a plead. 

"Hyung, you were gone for days while I…! - Please, just finally give me the warmth I need. You can do whatever you want to after. Just a little bit, please."

Yeah, Kihyun was fucked. These words combined with that incredible adorable look made him weak, and beam. Damn him and his whipped self.

He lifted one of Changkyuns hands to place a kiss on the back of it and let go to ruffle the youngers hair after. 

In moments like this he wasn't scared to show his affection, because they felt as if they were a couple already and it made his fear disappear. Also, he meanwhile was pretty confident that Changkyun had the same feelings for him.

"Okay," Kihyun eventually answered as he stood up and walked over to the laundry bin.

He was wearing a button-down shirt with a thin cashmere jersey overneath, so he opened the upper buttons first before he grabbed them by the hem. When he wanted to pull them up though, he strangely caught himself hesitating. 

But why?

How many times had he already undressed himself in front of other people? Too much to count, that's for sure. So it was ridiculous to get ashamed now. 

With that thought in mind he quickly pulled the clothes up and over his head, threw them in the laundry bin after.

But somehow, when he had the hem of his jeans and boxers between his fingers, he hesitated again. There definitely was an odd feeling gnawing on him. Why? 

It only took him two seconds of thinking till he actually had an idea and looked over his shoulder to confirm his assumption.

Changkyun's tired eyes were open, and literally glued on his body. And when they met his own because he stood still for too long, the younger didn't look away. 

Instead he shamelessly stared straight back at Kihyun, before his gaze wandered down his body again. 

The odd feeling turned to prickling excitement and Kihyun tried his best to swallow it as he turned his head back and finally pulled jeans and boxers down together in one swift move.

“I'm wondering if you're really feeling that bad when you can peek at me like that,” he boldly commented while he stuffed the clothes into the wash bin. 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Changkyun feigned innocence and Kihyun just chuckled amused. 

Then he walked towards the younger, who hitched forward to make some space for him, and carefully sat down behind him. 

Unfortunately, the tingling feeling in his stomach came back when he had to spread his legs to place them at each side of Changkyun and saw that bare back right in front of him. 

God, why was it so hard to control himself? 

Kihyun decided to simply ignore what he felt and leaned back, resting his back against and his arms on top of the bathtub edge.

A deep breath left his lungs since he finally felt like relaxing a bit, before Changkyun leaned back as well, against Kihyun's chest. 

With his head on Kihyun's shoulder, Changkyun grabbed the older's hands and pulled them down from the edge to rest on his tummy instead. 

They entangled their fingers again and after another fond chuckle escaped him, Kihyun asked, “Better now?”

Changkyun nodded, breathed out as if he hadn't done it in a while and eventually confirmed it with a, “Yes, definitely.”

Kihyun smiled satisfied, kind of proud even and pressed his cheek against the youngers head. From then on, preoccupied from their own thoughts, they kept quiet and simply savoured the moment. 

At first Kihyun's thoughts began to circle around the weight pressed against his lower region. But he quickly dismissed them and remembered himself - probably for the tenth time since he entered the bath - that it's everything else than appropriate to have such dirty thoughts when his adorable baby just wants to be cuddled.

So instead, he began to think about the feelings he held for Changkyun, the feelings the younger obviously held for him and why they weren't a couple yet. 

Why couldn't he work up the courage to confess? Why hasn't Changkyun done it?

Is it the typical fear of rejection?

He couldn't really believe that because, at least when he was alone with Changkyun, he didn't hold back to show his affection and the younger never complained or looked uncomfortable, nor did he run away. 

He didn't, right?

"I…" Kihyun began and stopped, because he wanted to proof his theory, but then suddenly didn't know what to say. Something that would show his feelings but doesn't sound like a confession. 

"You?" Changkyun spurred him on, so he affectionately rubbed his cheek against the youngers head, subsequently kissed the spot softly, tightened his grip slightly and whispered, “I like it. To be here with you…feels good."

“Yeah, I know." Was all the younger answered while he pressed his head even more against Kihyun's and tightened his grip as well. 

Nobody could tell him that two people who aren't in love with each other would act like they do, would do what they did. 

Would cuddle like this, naked in a bathtub. 

So, when the feelings aren't the problem, what was it holding them back?

Maybe the changes they would have to bear and the hardships they would have to fight? 

The job they had - being an idol - made it almost impossible to have a lover. Considering the lack of time and privacy thanks to their packed schedule and the fact that they're living in a dorm with 5 other people. On top of that all the times they have to flirt with fans or the other members.

Not to forget that their contract forbids them to have a relationship. So there's also the question who is trustworthy enough to let them in on their secret. Would their manager accept it if they tell him, or would it be better to keep it for themselves? What would the other members say? 

Howsoever, the chance was high that it would affect their career and that of the other members as well, negatively. To enjoy their time together like now, without any words and without any strings, is much easier and that's probably what's standing between them. 

But could he really live with that? Never able to call his baby HIS for real? 

“Hyung?” Changkyun pulled him out of his thoughts and he hummed in response, whereupon the younger continued, “I'm falling asleep, maybe it's time to get out.”

Kihyun glanced over to a clock on the sink and saw that already 20 minutes went past. 

“Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry,” He said as he freed his arms from Changkyuns grip and straightened himself, what caused the other to do the same. 

He quickly grabbed their shampoo, poured it into his hands and started to massage it into the youngers hair.

Changkyun hummed pleased, demonstrating how much he enjoyed it and Kihyun beamed once again. He tried extra hard to make the massage as good as he could. 

When he was done, he grabbed the shower head and asked Changkyun to look up. The latter did as he was told and Kihyun pressed his hand protectively against Changkyuns forehead to stop the water from running into his eyes while he washed the shampoo out. 

While he placed the shower head back into it's hold, he watched how Changkyun leaned forward to pull the bathtub plug out. It made his nervousness appear again, because soon there won't be anything between them anymore and he wasn't entirely sure if it's a good or bad thing. 

Pushing the thought aside, he poured some body wash into his hands and rubbed them against each other before he had to pull them up, because a certain someone let himself fall back against his chest.

Kihyun glanced questioningly at the younger but understood his intentions as he saw him stretching his arms out for the older to reach. He smiled brightly at the action and then grabbed Changkyuns hands, one after another, lathered them neatly, finger after finger, massaged the palm and the back. 

With that done, he slowly and tenderly traced his fingers up the youngers arms to his shoulders, covering every single inch with soap. 

His hands actually started to tremble slightly when his fingers reached Changkyuns prominent collar bones. 

He inhaled, held his breath and ran his hands further down in slow circling motions, above the chest with the tempting pink nipples, the rib cage that truly shouldn't be so prominent and down the cute belly until he felt the touch of pubic hair against his fingertips. 

He quickly, quickly removed his hands from there and let them slide back to the shoulders. 

“P-please sit straight so I can wash your back,” Kihyun whispered, his voice trembling just as much as his hands. He begged that the younger wouldn't notice it. 

Changkyun tucked his legs up and leaned above his knees, exposing his back to the one behind him in all its glory. 

Kihyun started to lather it right away, and while doing so, he carefully, intensely investigated every little inch of it. He let his hands roam above the flawless skin, his index finger drawing the lines of shoulder blades and examined each vertebra from the spine. 

His thoughts started to wander again, showing him images he didn't want to see right now and he leaned forward, his forehead against Changkyuns shoulder and cursed himself for the almost not existent control he had above himself. 

His lips ghosted over his baby's soft skin and were so desperate to taste what's beneath them. Damn. 

_Stop it_ , he told himself. 

_Get your shit together Kihyun_ , he cautioned himself. 

Next, he tried to divert his thoughts from whatever could get him aroused. He squinted his eyes in the attempt to concentrate better and eventually remembered what the other boys had told him earlier about Changkyuns disease process. 

That he had diarrhea and vomited, and how disgusting these two symptomes were. Although the word disgusting never really popped up in his head when it was about Changkyun. It still worked, distracted him. 

Because now he began to worry again and felt so sorry for his little baby. 

“The last days were hard, huh?” he asked while he removed his head from Changkyuns shoulder and reached once again for the shower head. 

“Maybe, but it's okay. It was nothing much." 

Kihyun already expected such an answer, since the younger never said something that would make him worry. 

“Minhyuk said he had to help you to go to the toilet,” he added as he let the hot water run over Changkyuns delicate body to wash the soap off. 

A sigh left the youngers lips before he heard him say, “He exaggerated, I could have gone alone. He didn't had to escort me.” The way Changkyun emphasized his words sounded as if he was sulking and Kihyun had to smile again.

“Is that so, huh? Then you sure can stand up and wash your lower half yourself right?” 

Kihyun was thankful for the way their conversation was going, because there was no way that he could wash the rest of Changkyun with his not existing self-control. 

Like this the other had no alternative as to answer, “Of course.” Even though the words came out a little bit hesitantly. 

Or was that just his imagination?

Changkyun heaved himself up, took a moment to get steady on his feet - what made Kihyun frown - but then held his hand out for some soap. Kihyun poured it onto it and then quickly focused on washing himself. 

Even if it was the perfect opportunity and something inside him screamed at him to do it, he didn't allow his eyes to peek at the seductive sight right in front of him. He kept repeating in his head that he won't look and for once he succeeded. 

When Changkyun was done and about to get out of the bathtub, he handed the shower head to the older who meanwhile stood as well, completely covered in soap. 

Kihyun turned his back to the younger, closed his eyes and let the warm water run above his head. Let it wash the dirty thoughts away, the shampoo out of his hair and the soap off his body. 

The warmth was cozy, relaxing and he used the moment to breathe again. Felt like he hadn't done it in a while. 

He didn't thought about stopping and turning around until he heard a faint “Kihyun,” and got no answer after he had hummed in response. So he turned the water off and his head around. 

His heart sank to his feet and his breath got caught in his throat as he saw Changkyun lying on the ground. 

He jumped out so fast that he slipped and fell on his butt, hit his head at the edge of the bathtub and hissed in pain before he quickly heaved himself up and over to his baby. A high and panicked “Changkyun?!” slipped past his lips as he sat beneath him and aimlessly reached out for him. 

“I'm alright, I'm fine...just..a little collapse,” Changkyun whispered powerless and Kihyun released his breath. Not that it wasn't something to worry about, but it neither was that serious. He hitched to Changkyuns legs and propped them up on his right shoulder. 

“Probably because you didn't eat and drink enough,” he scolded afterwards.

“Yeah and from just laying around two days in a row,” Changkyun added. 

From then on, they stayed silent and waited for the blood to return to the youngers head. Kihyun looked around to see if there's a towel or something else in reach, convinced that it's cold laying naked on the ground. But he only spotted one too far away. He would have to let go of Changkyuns legs if he wanted to get it so he just decided to wait a little bit more. 

His view fell back on Changkyuns face, on how pale he was and it seriously strained Kihyun.

To see his baby suffer so much made him suffer as well and he unconsciously tightened his grip on Changkyuns legs while he heard himself say, “Please get better quickly.”

As soon as he could, Changkyun opened his eyes again and smiled sweetly at Kihyun, then opened his mouth and answered, “Please Hyung, that apprehensive look doesn't fit you, so stop worrying about me.”

Kihyun raised both brows, surprised by that unexpected answer, but grinned right after and gave back, “You're sure about that? I can just go and leave you alone here if my expression is that ugly.”

Changkyun chuckled slightly and closed his eyes again, “Please don't do that. What I wanted to say was that your smile helps me to feel better while everything else makes me suffer more. I want you to always be happy, Hyung.”

After that, Kihyun just gaped at Changkyun and blushed deeply while doing so. His heart melted again, and as flustered as he was the only thing he could say was, “I guess you're feeling better now if you can say such cheesy things.”

Another chuckle from Changkyun - there were a lot of those today - and then he nodded. 

“Yeah, I think you can let my legs down now. Also, I'm freezing.”

“Of course you are,” Kihyun gave back as he let the youngers legs slide off his shoulder and stood up to get the towel he saw earlier. He carefully helped Changkyun up, told him to place his hands on Kihyuns shoulders to stay steady and quickly rubbed him dry. 

And this time he didn't let himself get disturbed from any inappropriate thoughts. He decided to take this serious from now on and quickly get the both of them ready for bed.

Changkyun watched him with a fond smile plastered on his face while Kihyun leaded him to the shelf where Wonho had prepared some clothes. 

As predictive as he was, for both of them. 

So Kihyun helped Changkyun into his clothes, told him to sit down at the toilet lid and dressed himself after. 

Both were wearing some plain shorts now, Kihyun a black shirt and Changkyun a purple one.

“Are you okay? Do you still feel dizzy?” Kihyun asked and his baby answered with a shake of his head. 

From then on Kihyun rushed through their night routine, maybe skipped one or two steps until the only thing left was brushing their teeth. 

It looked like Changkyun was falling asleep while doing it, so Kihyun decided to take the matter in his own hand. 

While he clamped his own toothbrush between his teeth, he snitched Changkyun's out of his grip and straddled said persons lap, facing him. 

His left hand wandered underneath the youngers chin, lifted it slightly, pressed it's thumb on Changkyuns bottom lip and forced him to open his mouth more. With the toothbrush in his right hand Kihyun began to brush the youngers teeth. 

They were so small and cute, he thought, before he saw Changkyun's pale cheeks turning rosy and only then registered the boldness of his move. 

It caused him to look up, and when their eyes met, of course he had to blush as well. Damn it. He quickly forced his eyes back to Changkyuns mouth and concentrated on the task to brush the cute little puppy teeth. 

When he was done, the younger rinsed his mouth and waited for Kihyun to finish. 

“Are you okay? I mean, you fell earlier, right?” Changkyun asked and only then Kihyun noticed the dull pain on the back of his head. But it was bearable, nothing serious and before he rinsed his mouth, too, he shortly answered, “Yeah I'm alright.”

When everything was finally done, Kihyun offered his hand to help Changkyun up and they both walked directly to the olders room with their hands interlaced. 

It wasn't even a considerable option to bring Changkyun to his own room because first of all, when he had a fever before the bedding would probably need to be washed and secondly, like mentioned earlier, his baby was a tiny clingy koala when sick. No way he would allow him to sleep with someone else in one room. 

Kihyun let go of his koala to hold his comfy blanket up for Changkyun to smoothly crawl underneath, what he did, but carefully, as if he was scared a wrong movement would bring his sickness back. 

“My poor baby,” Kihyun cooed and tucked the younger in after he had managed to lay down.

“What are you doing?” Changkyun asked as he stopped him in the progress, frowning. Kihyun tilted his head questiongly whereupon the younger explained, “You tuck me in as if you are planning to leave me alone.”

Something tugged on Kihyun's heartstrings, harshly, but he played it off with a fond chuckle and assured the other, “I will quickly check on Jooheon and Minhyuk and then come back to you right away."

“Don't,” Changkyun protested as his hand reached out from under the blanket and grabbed the hem of Kihyun's shirt. The latter looked at it baffled, before he decided that he couldn't stand it anymore. Changkyun was just too cute to handle. 

With one of his brightest smiles on his lips, Kihyun cupped Changkyun right cheek with one hand, his left temple with the other and dove down to plant a kiss on that gorgeous forehead. 

He brushed the youngers hair out his face and placed another kiss on the tip of his nose, before his hand run down Changkyun's temple and softly caressed his cheek. “Come on, be a brave baby. I will bring something that will help you to recover quickly.”

For the next few seconds Changkyun simply eyed him with a pensive expression, then tightened his grip and hesitantly whispered, “What...What if I don't want to get better?” 

“What?” Kihyun asked with an arched brow, confusion evident even though it couldn't mitigate his smile. 

Changkyun blushed, then closed his eyes, leaned into the touch on his cheek and quickly said, “Nothing, forget it. I will be a brave baby and wait. But hurry up please.”

Kihyun brushed his thumb two more times above his baby's cheek, pondering if he should scrutinize but decided to postpone it, slowly retracted his hands and stood up to hurry to the kitchen.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about it <3


	3. Rollercoaster of Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While all kinds of feelings collided inside him and drove him crazy like a rollercoaster, his little baby fell asleep just like that. As if everything was fine, as if there wasn't a single thing in the world to worry about.

Since the grocery store was close and they've spend a lot time in the bathroom, Minhyuk was already standing in front of the stove when Kihyun walked into the kitchen. He went to stand beside the other to get a glimpse of how the soup was doing when Minhyuk said, “It's almost done, just needs to cook for a few more minutes.”

“That's great, thank you.” Kihyun nodded satisfied, then turned around to Jooheon who sat on the table with a lollipop in his mouth and all the things they've bought spread out beside him. 

“I see you've got everything,” he acknowledged and Jooheon nodded approvingly. 

After Kihyun had turned on the water kettle standing on the countertop, he walked to the table and put the ointment he had ordered in the pocket of his shorts. He ripped a banana off the bundle, grabbed the ginger tea and with that returned to the water kettle. He prepared a tea for his baby when the water was hot enough while Jooheon quietly followed every movement with his eyes, throwing his legs back and forth underneath the table. At some point he pulled his lollipop out and asked, “How is he?”

“Sleep-deprived, dehydrated, powerless, cute like a baby koala,” Kihyun answered and just realized what he had said last when he heard the other two giggle. Warmth raised to his cheeks. He quickly cleared his throat, put the banana in his second pocket, grabbed the tea and and a small water bottle from the table and walked in the direction of the door. 

“His condition would be much better if you would have taken better care of him!” he said with a snarl, acting angry, just to distract them from what he had said. Jooheon fell for it, got miffy and retorted with a wailing voice, “We did our best, okay? Do you think it's easy to wipe away a pool of sick because he couldn't make it to the toilet in time? Or stay with him the whole night worried his fever would get too high?”

Fuck. He honestly hadn't expected such an answer. The imagination hurt him badly, and worry washed over him once again. He wanted to go back to his poor baby, quickly, so he unintentionally ignored Jooheon and continued his way. But a few steps through the door he remembered he forgot something, turned around and asked, “Will you bring us a bowl of soup when it's done?” 

"Seriously, that guy," he heard Jooheon swear, could practically feel how the younger shook his head and felt a light sting of guilt, but when Minhyuks, "Yeah sure," followed, his feet didn't wait to drag him to his room. Thankfully Minhyuk knew that Kihyun doesn't mean what he had said, was just a whipped idiot in love. 

After Kihyun had closed the door with his feet, he quickly approached his bed where Changkyun was cutely hugging a pillow, snoozing. The corners of his lips lifted immediately and he carefully placed the tea and the water on the nightstand. The faint sound it made was enough for Changkyun to open his protesting eyes again and his hands reached up to rub them while Kihyun sat down at the edge of the bed. 

“I'm sorry, I really want to let you sleep but your body needs some nutrients to be able to rest well and get better,” He said with an apologetic expression as he pulled the banana and ointment out of his pockets. 

Changkyun nodded slightly, mumbled a tired, “It's alright,” and then tried to sit up. Kihyun quickly laid the two things aside, then helped him by placing the pillow the younger was holding onto before behind his back. 

“Thanks,” Changkyun said and Kihyun replied with, “Not for that Kyunnie,” While he grabbed the mug from the nightstand and carefully gave it to the younger. “Drink that,” He instructed while he searched for the banana and ointment he left on top of the blanket. After he'd found it, he detracted the banana peel and motioned for Changkyun to hold it with his free hand. 

The latter slowly obeyed, took a small bite from the banana and sipped at his tea after. Kihyun smiled satisfied, then opened the ointment and covered his hands with it. 

“What's that?” His baby asked. 

“Something for your joint pain,” Kihyun gave back as he pulled the blanket slightly away to reach Changkyuns legs. They flinched a little at the sudden cold so Kihyun began to lotion them right away, precautionarily from the spot where the shorts stopped down to the ankle. He wasn't sure if that ointment would really help for sickness-caused joint pain, but he would try everything for his poor baby to feel better. According to the saying that faith can move hills he thought that, maybe if he just believed in it, Changkyun would do so too and it will indeed help to ease his pain. 

"How do you… When have I told you?" Changkyun asked with a little frown. 

Kihyun smilingly shrug his shoulders. "You haven't. I just guessed it. It's a usual symptom after all." 

"I see. You know so much, Hyung...You're really amazing." 

Kihyuns smile grew even more, proud for getting such a compliment. "Thank you."

While he kept on massaging the substance into the skin, Kihyun noticed how much he actually liked these legs. They were so long, thin but firm and the skin was so soft. It felt incredibly good to slide his hands above it and the imagination of trailing kisses up and down these legs secretly occupied his mind.

He would start from the ankle and slowly, tenderly trail the kisses across the shin until he reaches the knee, placing one atop of it and then wander higher up the inner thigh. Following the trail with his fingertips.

He felt his heartbeat quicken and his ears getting hot, until the realization of what he was doing hit him again and he instantly, mentally scolded himself while he teared his eyes away.

“Is something wrong?” Changkyun asked with a worried glance. Kihyun's features must have showed his indignation.

The older's eyes widened for a millisecond as he looked up to the younger, shocked about the fact that he was so easy to read. He quickly forced a smile onto his lips and shook his head. “No, everything's fine. I'm just... worried for you.” Another distraction tactic, although it was true. Not what he had thought about just now, but still true. 

“No need to since you're here now,” Changkyun gave back while he slowly chewed on his banana.

Was that an allusion to ‘As longs as we're together, everything's fine’? That couldn't be what he meant, right? Or maybe...no. For now, Kihyun refused to believe that because it would simply make him too excited. Instead he told himself that there was a different meaning behind these words, like, because he forced the younger to eat, he would be better soon. That surely was what Changkyun had meant with these words. 

But his heart didn't fell for his own intrigue and he couldn't bite down the beaming smile on his lips. “Yeah, you're right,” He replied, covered the youngers legs with the blanket and hitched forward to reach the arms better. Changkyun just finished the banana and Kihyun laid the peel aside. 

“I want you to drink up,” He said as his view streaked the still half full mug. He covered his hands in more ointment when he heard a protesting whine coming from his baby who wasn't exactly a big fan of tea. Kihyun just chuckled amused, then grabbed Changkyuns free arm and began to lotion it as well. 

While they sat there like this, Kihyun suddenly noticed that to be able to take care of his precious love like he did right now, to be so close to him and allowed to show all the affection he was holding for him, was exactly what he always wanted, had craved for. And they were about to sleep together in one bed. He had been waiting for a chance like this for an eternity, wished for it every night when he and Changkyun went to separate beds. 

Happiness filled him and while he tried to get a hold of the bubbly feeling inside of him, he thought that it was truly beautiful, this moment, peaceful and precious. He wanted it to never end. 

But sadly in some way it did end, because in the next moment dark thoughts began clouding his mind and a disgusting feeling started blooming inside him, made him feel sick instead of happy.

It was right, in this moment Changkyun condoned Kihyun so close to him, but was that already everything these indefinite relationship without words and strings contained? What exactly was the content of it? Would he also be allowed to hug Changkyun and maybe kiss him when he craved for it? Because that's another thing he dearly wished for. What if Changkyun allowed that as well? Would that be enough for him? 

Because, regardless what this relationship contains, the fact that it wasn't sealed with words meant that Changkyun wouldn't be his. 

And that was the moment where Kihyun suddenly lost all the confidence he had gathered until now, forgot every little sweet interaction between them that had previously led him to think Changkyun would feel the same for him. 

He thought that Jooheony, Wonho or any of the others could easily take over his position, allowed to be just as close to Kyunnie like he was right now. A thought created from the uncertainty inside him, nestling in his head, clouding his optimism and hurting him deeply.

Kihyun wanted his cute and lovely and smart and funny and breathtaking beautiful Changkyun, his precious baby, all for himself. And right after this thought conquered his mind, he noticed something else. 

He knew and accepted that he was in love with the maknae quite a while ago but just in that moment realized how deep he truly had fallen for him. To a point of no-return, even though he had promised himself to never let it get that far. 

But what should he do now with that information? What was all of this supposed to mean? Should he confess to not get replaced by one of the others? To save his place on Changkyuns side? But it could also lead to lose what he achieved until now. Also, Changkyun was one of those people who say directly what they think. So if he really felt something for the older, he would have said something a long time ago, right? Kihyun would meanwhile know it.

Or not? Maybe Changkyun isn´t like this when it comes to love. He let Kihyun give him several pecks until now, yeah, but does that mean something? Maybe he just likes it to get spoiled like a kid. Like Jooheon, who loves to get a peck from the members on his cheek every now and then but still dates girls. So what now? 

Kihyun was confused, lost in the thoughts that swirled around in his head like a whirlwind, unable to grasp and hold onto one. His mind tried so badly to find a solution to all this, but couldn´t. 

“Sometimes I wish I could read your mind, Hyung,” Changkyun said, pulled him out of his misery. Only then Kihyun realized that he had massaged the youngers arm for way to long, the ointment already absorbed from the skin. He looked up to Changkyun, the feelings created from his new realization, anxiety, insecurity and confusion clearly visible in his expression, what was probably the reason for the youngers last words. 

Kihyun didn't knew what to say, feared that his eyes might leak some tears if he forced some words out, so he just stared into those soft brown orbs. Changkyun shifted his body to the right side of the bed - the mug already on the nightstand - and tapped the pillow he rested on before two times, as a sign for Kihyun to lay down there.

The later didn't hesitate to take Changkyuns former position since he desperately felt the need for some comfort. As soon as he was comfortable, Changkyun encircled Kihyuns waist and rested his head comfortably on the latters chest. His thin arms squeezed Kihyun, who quickly hugged his baby back, pressed kisses onto Changkyuns head and even swung a leg above the younger ones.

They were holding each other as tight as possible, and it filled Kihyuns chest with so much warmth that he almost began to cry. He never in his life felt so good, so much comfort and he completely drowned in the feeling, in the sensation of his loves presence so close to his own. 

Kihyuns thoughts finally quiet down and before he knew what happened, he heard the words "I'm in love with you, Changkyun," coming from his lips. It surprised him how easy it was to say. Scared him as well, but it felt so right. So he simply held his breath while he waited for a reaction. 

After a few seconds without any response though, he tilted his head slightly to look at Changkyun and actually had to suppress a small laughter. Of course it had to be like in all these cheesy love stories. Changkyun was sleeping peacefully in his arms. 

While all kinds of feelings collided inside him and drove him crazy like a rollercoaster, his little baby fell asleep just like that. As if everything was fine, as if there wasn't a single thing in the world to worry about. 

It's alright, Kihyun thought and pressed another kiss against Changkyuns forehead. He has time, he will tell him again. Tomorrow. 

While he ran his fingers affectionately through his baby's hair and wished him sweet dreams, the door opened and revealed Minhyuk with a bowl in his hand, “Hey, the soup is ready.”

Kihyun let out a short, “Ssshh,” To warn Minhyuk to be quiet and subsequently whispered, “He's asleep.”

“Oh,” Was the oldest reaction, and then he stood there in the middle of the door frame, lost, not knowing what to do.

“Just let it cool down for now. I will heat it up for breakfast tomorrow,” because Kihyun didn't had the heart to once again pull his baby out of his slumber. Minhyuk nodded, whispered “Alright.” After that, he left the room again and closed the door behind him.

Kihyun turned his attention back to Changkyun in the hope that they haven't woken him up and sighed relieved when he saw him sleeping like before. His smile came back as well, and he continued to caress his love until he himself fell asleep.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry that it took me so long to update this... I started to study and didn't expect it to actually steal all my time. I hope there's someone still interested in this story. :3  
> Would be very happy about a comment <3 
> 
> Have a nice day!


	4. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide, a blush on his cheeks and innerly freaking out while he somehow managed to stay calm on the outside and nod. “Okay.”
> 
> With that Changkyun was gone, and Kihyun in the air. Literally, in the air. Jumping around in the kitchen because his happiness was bubbling over and didn't let him stand still anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello~ Thank you for being here!
> 
> I've got a few things to say... If you're not interested just skip it :) 
> 
> Well first of all, I am aware that my grammar skills suck. A lot. I'm terribly sorry for that. I will try to improve my knowledge and edit the chapters after! Hope you can bear with it until then. 
> 
> Secondly, thank you so so much for all the kudos! And the nice comments! They keep me going~ I appreciate them a lot and I am really grateful for them!
> 
> Thirdly... I will tell you at the end of the chapter. So, please enjoy!

The first thing Kihyun noticed when he woke up was a heavy weight draped over the right side of his body and a nudge on his unoccupied shoulder.

“Hey, Kihyun,” someone whispered, an unrecognizable voice as his mind took it´s time to come back from his deep slumber.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times for them to adjust to his surroundings. The sight he was greeted with after immediately brought a smile to his lips. It was the reason for the weight on his body, the most pleasant one he was ever allowed to bear, if you ask him now. His baby was sleeping there, peacefully, cheek squished against Kihyun´s chest, arms draped around him.

Kihyun lifted his left hand to once comb through Changkyuns hair that was hiding the youngers forehead, then let it wander down to the latters cheek where his thumb caressed it lovingly. How pretty his little baby was, he thought, before a harrumph brought his attention to the one kneeling beside the bed. Ah. It was Shownu´s voice that woke him up.

“We're going to the studio to practice the new choreos. I thought you might want to come with us? You already missed quite a lot because of your exhibition. And the others said Changkyun should be good enough to stay at home alone?”

What? Did he hear right? He should leave? Seperate himself from the adorableness and preciousness in his arms? Never ever. “Well, I think the others are wrong. They didn't saw him collapsing in the bathroom last evening.”

How dare they maintain to know how his baby is feeling?

“Besides, Changkyun missed just as much as I, didn't he? We could learn what we missed together after he fully recovered.”

Kihyun turned his head back to look at the sleeping beauty again, kept on caressing temple and cheek with a feather light touch to not wake it up. In his peripheral vision he saw Shownu following his eyes, and after a few seconds, nodding. “Fine. You´re right. Take good care of him, okay?”

“Of course,” Kihyun answered with certainty, didn't watch how the older left the room. Of course he was right and yes, of course he would take good care of his baby. Nobody needs to tell him that. 

As soon as he heard the door closing Changkyun started to move, what lead Kihyun to retract his hands and frown slightly at the younger. Did they wake him up? Damn, he really didn't want to. 

He let Changkyun untangle and watched him turning around, directing his back to Kihyun and resting his head on the latters meanwhile stretched out arm. Was...was that an invitation for Kihyun to be the big spoon or wanted his baby some distance?

While he thought about how to interpret the situation, Changkyuns free arm reached back to find Kihyuns, and when he was successful, he pulled the older closer, so that Kihyuns chest was pressed against the youngers back. And just like this Kihyun had his answer. He chuckled fondly while he wrapped his arms around his baby's soft tummy and buried his face in Changkyuns neck, inhaled the latters scent until he drifted back to the world of dreams.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


When Kihyun woke up again, it was because of Changkyun, who tried to wriggle himself out of the older's tight grip. It actually took Kihyun´s sleepy mind a few moments to comprehend what was going on. “K-Kyunnie?” 

“Hyung, I need to go to the toilet,” Changkyun answered, his voice slightly whiny as he kept on tugging on the older's arm to get free. Realizing how tight his own grip was, Kihyun quickly released Changkyun and watched him stumbling out of bed, hurrying through the door. 

Propped up on his elbows, Kihyun frowned at the door, blinked a few times before he came back to his full senses and rushed out of bed as well. Was his baby possibly feeling sick again? _Please not._

“Changkyun? Are you alright? Are you,-” he asked while he knocked on the bathroom door. He wasn't sure how to continue his question, how to ask if he was vomiting again or if ...well. People don't feel comfortable to talk about such symptoms, right? Especially the unsaid one. 

But thankfully Changkyun understood what he wanted to ask without words and gave him a response that calmed him. “I'm okay Hyung, just need to get lost of the tea you gave me. Please go, I can't when you're listening.”

So he's okay. That's good. _No need to worry._ Kihyun sighed relieved and after a short moment, a little smirk appeared on his lips, caused by Changkyuns sudden shyness and inability to pee in his company. 

“Alright, I will heat up your breakfast. Go to the living room when you're done, okay?” he asked and waited for an answer, instead of just going away like the other wished.

“Yeees, now go please,” Changkyun answered, the long-drawn-out words making clear how urgent it was for him. And suddenly Kihyun got the desire to tease his baby a little. Changkyun already seemed more brisker and physically fit than yesterday, so it would be okay, right?

“Are you sure you're okay?” he mimed the worried Hyung.

“Yes, I'm sure! Why would I lie to you? Can you go now?” Changkyun gave back in a deeper and more demanding voice. Part of this sentence made Kihyun´s heart actually flutter a little bit, but he still didn't want to stop and after his judgement based on past occasions where he had teased the younger, he could still go a little bit further. 

“Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because you're ashamed of it? You really don't need to-”

“Hyung! I know what you're doing there. Stop teasing me!” Changkyun interrupted him and a small laughter left Kihyun´s lips. His baby simply knew him too well. 

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry,” he chuckled and finally walked away.

He couldn´t stop to smile while he got the small pot filled with Samgyetang out of the refrigerator - Minhyuk had put it inside there just like that - and placed it on the stove plate to heat it up. He already felt so giddy with happiness and love, that he almost forgot that he still had to confess.

_Wait..._

_Fuck. Fuck!_

His eyes widened in realisation and his heart began to flutter wildly in his chest. He planned to confess today! How could he forget? _Damn!_

The sudden panic that came over him made the spoon he was getting out of the drawer slip from his hand. He quickly picked it up again, cleaned it before he started to stir the inside of the pot with it. 

The meanwhile well known frown found its way back to his eyebrows as he asked himself, how? How the hell should he confess? Just say it outright when Changkyun comes back from the toilet? Or while they're eating? After that? Or should he prepare something nice for the evening? But Changkyun is still sick, and what if one of the members comes back earlier?

But even if he decided to prepare something, what should that be? And how should he do it without Changkyun noticing? Should he maybe postpone it to another day? But thinking about the happiness and all the feelings in general that currently filled him to the brim, he wasn't exactly convinced that he would be able to wait any longer. He didn't want to. It had to be today.

“What will we have for breakfast?” Changkyun interrupted Kihyuns thoughts like he always does, standing beside him and leaning down with his crossed arms on the countertop beside the stove plate.

“Samgyetang. Minhyuk cooked it for you last evening, but you were already asleep.” Kihyun answered quickly but surprisingly calm. How he managed to do that was a riddle to himself. 

He was holding his breath then, as if that would help to calm down his furiously beating heart. It was kind of a habit from him. Every time his feelings got too much and threatened to overwhelm him, he stopped breathing. To hold them in. To stop himself from blurting unwanted things out in situations like this, when he was just thinking about confessing and suddenly the objective of his love stood right in front of him. He wasn't ready yet.

“Minhyuk made it? Have you tried it to test if it's edible? Don't want to die so early, you know?” Changkyun jested with that adorable smile on his lips that always automatically made Kihyun grin, no matter how dumb the youngers joke was.

“If I was you, I wouldn't let him hear that,” Kihyun warned him, but then couldn't help himself but to laugh a little as his inner cinema demonstrated him the appalled reaction Minhyuk would have. 

Kihyun then looked back at Changkyun who was grinning triumphantly at the older, - Why? - and suddenly felt a strong tug inside him. It told him to reach out for his baby's soft hair, slide his fingers through it, maybe place a kiss on these pretty lips, show him all the affection he was feeling right now. 

_No, not yet, Kihyun. After your confession._

Instead he focused back on the pot, kept on stirring. “Don't worry, I will try it before I feed you with it.”

Kihyun could see in his peripheral vision how Changkyun just kept on staring at him with a smile on his lips. And then suddenly, after the younger had straightened up again, he could feel them against his cheek. 

“Thank you, Hyung. I will wait on the couch, okay?” he heard the owner of those lips say after they were gone. 

Kihyun was frozen on the spot, his eyes wide, a blush on his cheeks and innerly freaking out while he somehow managed to stay calm on the outside and nod. “Okay.”

With that Changkyun was gone, and Kihyun in the air. Literally, in the air. Jumping around in the kitchen because his happiness was bubbling over and didn't let him stand still anymore.

Yes, he's definitely gonna confess today. Because he finally realized that there's nothing to be scared of.

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


Changkyun was sprawled out on the couch when Kihyun came in, scrolling through Netflix, but sat up and made some space beside him as soon as he saw the older approaching. Kihyun carefully put the bowls down on the little table and then sat down. "What are we watching?" 

"Any wishes?" Changkyun immediately moved closer until his leg was pressed against Kihyuns. In some way it made him slightly nervous but at the same time filled him with warmth.

"No," he answered after he had cleared his throat. 

Changkyun just nodded then and picked something from the recommendations that didn't seem very exciting in Kihyuns eyes. Some slice of life thingy, probably. Volume and all set, the younger leaned back and Kihyun reached him his bowl, leaned back as well with his own in hand. 

They ate in silence, watching the movie. Although, to be honest, Kihyun barely paid attention. He was busy thinking about what he was about to do today. Trying to imagine his babies reaction. Would Changkyun smile? Hug him? Maybe even kiss him? Or just stare in bewilderment because Kihyun was all wrong? That fear was still somewhere inside him, small but existent. 

Changkyun suddenly moved forward then, placed the bowl back on the table, the intent barely less than when they began eating. "You can't be done," Kihyun stated, making the younger look at him with an arched brow. 

"I'm not," Changkyun began and then made himself comfortable with his head on Kihyun's lap. "But my stomach feels kinda weird. Maybe because he isn't used to food anymore or because he's still not fine. I will give it a break to decide." That little brat smiled up so cutely at Kihyun. 

After considering it for a moment, Kihyun sighed, placed his bowl down as well and began to stroke his babies head with a reluctant, "Fine."

Changkyun turned his head back to the TV and continued watching the movie while Kihyun watched him. But it didn't take long until Changkyun turned back, "I forgot to ask. How was your exhibition Hyung?" 

A little bit thrown off, not expecting the question, Kihyun took a few moments to think about it before his expression slowly turned into a bright smile. He already had forgotten about it, but his baby apparently not. Changkyun always cared for Kihyun and the stuff he did. 

"It was great. Fantastic even. Everyone seemed to love it. You know what one monbebe said to me?”

Changkyun shook his head so Kihyun continued, ”'Even though I'm standing in a gallery, a room without windows, I feel like I'm taking a sunbath because your picture emanate so much happiness and positive energy.' That was… probably one of the best compliments I've ever got."

Changkyun then pouted at him, "That's so nice. Our monbebes are really the best."

Kihyun nodded approvingly, "They are."

"I knew your exhibition would become a success. I actually really wanted to visit you there… Such a shame that I couldn't…" The pout seemed to intensify, something that Kihyun couldn't accept. Not when sadness and regret were the reason for it, no matter how cute it looked.

"I can give you a private little exhibition. Just for you?" _Please smile again,_ was what he really meant.

And it worked, because the smile came back as his baby asked for acknowledgement, “Really?”

"Yeah," Kihyun chuckled delighted at the excitement in Changkyuns eyes. "But you will have to get better first. And to achieve that you should eat your soup." Priorities must be set after all.

Changkyun leveled him with a look before he hesitantly said, “What...what if I really don't want to get better?”

Was this the second or third time his baby said something like this? However, this time Kihyuns smile faltered. “That again? Why would you say that?” He really couldn't understand. 

“Because…" Changkyun hesitated and turned his body around, so he could muffle his face in Kihyun´s stomach. There he mumbled, "Because I can only be that close to you when I'm sick.”

Kihyun should have known it, really. Because of course they would end up with Changkyun making the first step to confess while Kihyun was unable to think of a way to do it. Just like his baby always pulls him out of his misery when he was overthinking things again.

But on the other hand, Kihyun probably wouldn't have noticed that it actually was the first step to a confession if he wasn't in this misery. Still, he was intent on taking part, didn't want to let his baby do all the work. 

“Kyunnie, I want you to think for a moment. Why didn't you allow the others to tell me that you're sick?”

Changkyun bit his lower lip, indeed thinking for a little bit while Kihyun kept on stroking his head. “Because...I knew you would drop everything and come here without any hesitation.”

“And why's that?”

“Because I'm good to cuddle?” He answered with that cheeky grin of his.

Kihyun chuckled at that. “Silly. It's because there's nothing more important for me than your well being.”

“You mean...like nothing nothing?” Changkyun glanced questioningly at him.

“Yeah,” Kihyun answered with a laughter.

Changkyun lifted his upper body up then and turned it slightly so that he was facing Kihyun. “Does that mean we can always cuddle like this? With you caressing my hair and so on?”

Kihyun nodded. “Yes. Whenever you want.” _Please._

“Can I…” Changkyun bit his lower lip shortly before he continued, “Also sleep in one bed with you?”

Good to know Kihyun wasn't the only one who wished for it. While his cheeks slowly started to hurt from the intense smile on his lips, he answered with a simple, “Sure.”

Changkyun lifted his body completely then and carefully moved his legs until he was straddling Kihyun´s lap. The latters hands instantly found their way around his babies waist. For a moment they just looked at each other until Changkyun opened his mouth once again. “Also...that I can bath together with you?”

Kihyun blushed slightly at the memories and looked down, licked his shaped lips and began to play with the hem of Changkyuns hoodie, "Y-Yeah.” 

With soft hands cupping his cheeks, Kihyun was quickly forced to look up again. But he didn't actually meet Changkyuns eyes because they were focused on his lips instead. It caused nervousness, excitement and a lot of heat to pool in his belly and he suddenly felt the need to swallow because his throat felt terribly dry. 

Was that really about to happen?

Changkyun took his time to hesitantly ask, “Just to make sure...The others aren't allowed to do that with you, right? Only...me.”

Was that the cutest thing Kihyun ever heard? Definitely. Adoration almost brought that bundle of feelings inside of him to burst. With a look full of love he answered, “That's right.” 

For a few seconds more his baby seemed to be mulling over something. And then Kihyun saw Changkyun coming closer, closing his eyes and the distance between them. Soft lips pressed against his and the bundled up feelings inside of him bursted. But before the power of the explosion unfolded itself to make its way to overflow his body, there was a moment of tranquility. So mellow, so peaceful that it seemed to make everything around them stop. 

Kihyun closed his eyes and pressed his lips harder against the others as one of his hands wandered up to the back of Changkyuns head and the other grabbed the youngers hip tightly.

They stayed like this for a moment, not moving, until Changkyun let go again and pressed his forehead against Kihyuns.

“Fuck.” A shaky breath left his babies lips.

“Hm?” Kihyun opened his eyes to see Changkyun and smiled brightly at him. His cheeks were so red and he looked so flustered, so adorable.

"I… I expected it to be...great. Fantastic. I mean, not that I actually expected this would ever happen outside of my dreams..but.. What I want to say...Fuck. Honestly Ki, I think I've never in my life felt so good. Let me-” And then they were kissing again. But this time a simple peck wasn't enough for Kihyun. 

He needed more. More to be able to handle the force of exploded feelings that currently made its way through every fibre of his body. Kihyun moved the hand on Changkyuns head down to the shoulder blades and pressed him closer against his chest. 

They slowly and pleasurably started to move their lips, molding them perfectly together, again and again. Sometimes with different angles and sometimes Kihyun captured Changkyuns lower lip between his or it was the other way around. 

But it still wasn't enough. He wanted to taste more of his baby, wanted to completely drown in the feeling. Wanted to be closer. So he let go for a second to throw Changkyun on the couch who gasped in surprise. Kihyun was fast and greedy and used the chance to connect their lips again and slide his tongue inside to meet Changkyuns. 

He was going crazy because it felt so damn good. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard he thought he was close to have a heart attack. But he kept on going, pressed his body against Changkyuns as tight as possible, practically crashing his baby underneath him as their kisses became more rushed and lustful.

A silent moan left the younger and Kihyun right after. His hands started to roam Changkyuns body because it still wasn't enough. As Changkyun broke the kiss and turned his head to the right, Kihyun´s lips began to explore his neck instead. He was so hungry, about to lose control. 

Until Changkyun balled his fist and started to softly hit Kihyuns shoulder. “K-Kihyun! W-Wait...please!”

No matter how much he was losing himself in the sensation of the feeling, he would never do something his baby doesn't want. So he pulled away immediately, lifted his upper body up and supported it with his arms on either side of Changkyuns head. 

Changkyun was looking up at him with wide eyes, a hand covering his mouth, breathing heavily just like Kihyun. He looked wrecked and Kihyun´s heart suddenly felt as if it just fell down the damn Macau Tower.

Was it too much? Did he really end up doing something wrong? Against the will of his baby? Did he ruin everything?

“Ki, wait. No! You didn't do anything wrong!” Changkyun hastily cradled Kihyuns face in his hands. Could Changkyun read his thoughts? Or his expression gave him away again.

“It's just...I'm still infectious, aren't I?” 

It took a short moment until Kihyun bursted out laughing and let his head fall to Changkyuns chest. He nuzzled in for a moment and kept on laughing as his baby squirmed and shouted at him, “Yah! Why are you laughing?”

Kihyun quickly calmed down again and then sighed relieved, because apparently he hasn't done anything wrong. It was just about infectiousness. What Wonho had warned him for. Thank god. But still, this little break reminded him that he really didn't want to rush things with his baby.

So Kihyun sat up, back on his calves and pulled Changkyun with him so he was straddling his lap like before. They hugged again and Kihyun nuzzled his face in his babies neck. “You know what I told Wonho yesterday?”

Changkyun shook his head, “No.”

“That I never get sick.” Kihyun lifted his head slightly to be able to peck his babies cheek. “And even if, I really couldn't care less right now so please, don't worry about it.”

Changkyun chuckled delighted, leaned back, lifted Kihyuns head and kissed him one more time. Lovingly, not greedily. “Okay, if you say so.”

Kihyun simply squeezed Changkyun then and the latter did the same. He was so so damn happy. He shortly remembered the worries he had yesterday. How much they scared him. Now? They were gone. Because Changkyun was there! In his arms! Kissing him! Smiling so happily! Reciprocating Kihyuns feelings! 

“God, finally I can call you mine!” He shouted out in over-excitement. 

Changkyun laughed at that, but shortly after hesitantly asked, "Kihyun?" 

The latter hummed in acknowledgment.

"Does it sound dumb if I still want you to ask me?”

Kihyun knew exactly what he meant. But decided to go straight to the question instead of explaining that he would do everything his baby wished for and that nothing he might say will ever sound dumb to Kihyun.

“Changkyun?”

“Yes?”

Kihyun loosened the hug, leaned back so he could look at Changkyun properly. Then he carefully shoved him down from his lap and grabbed his hands.

“My dear Changkyunnie,” his kissed the back of one hand.

“My precious little baby,” he kissed the back of the other hand and Changkyun giggled so adorably.

Kihyun cupped Changkyuns cheeks then and looked him straight in the eyes. “I'm sure you're the love of my life, so please, will you be my boyfriend?”

For only one second he saw his babies lips quiver before they were pressed against his again and he closed his eyes. “Of course, of course I will be. There's nothing I want more,” Changkyun said in between rushed pecks he gave Kihyun. 

Then the younger embraced him and squeezed him tightly. He was shivering, Kihyun noticed. “Are you crying Im Changkyun?”

A muffled sniff was heard before the answer came. “N-No, of course not. Why would I?” 

“Good. Then there's only one idiot here.” Kihyun muffled his own sniff on the other's shoulder.

“Dummy,” Changkyun breathed out with a chuckle and Kihyun just squeezed his baby as tight as he could.

Fucking finally! They managed to confess.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're finally together, yaaay \o/
> 
> Now there's only one chapter left and it's gonna be more like a bonus chapter! (Where I will try to write smut for the first time... If you don't like it, please stop reading here.)
> 
> Have a nice day / sleep!


End file.
